Why i left !
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are sick of being noted weak so they leave and come back 4 years to see very surprised ninjas SASUSAKU HINANARU
1. Chapter 1

OK SO I REALLY LIKE THESE TYPES OF STORYS SO IM GOING TO WRITE MY OWN ... HEHE SASUSAKU SASUKSAKU SASUSAKU DONT OWN NARUTO BUT I WISH I DID :(

* * *

" What do you mean i cant go on the mission with you guys " A 13 year old pink haired girl asked.  
"Sakura sorry but your to weak im really sorry but i cant let you go " A man with silver hair said.  
"Yah look at the bright side you don't have to do work Sakura-chan " Said a very hyper blond boy.  
" And you wont be a burden to our team " Said a very handsome black haired boy,that's when all three boys disappeared and let the pink haired girl stand there upset and ready to cry. Thoughts ' I'm not crying anymore I'm leaving and not turning back this is the last time they will see me in a while 'Sakura's inner ' **tell Thsunde first so you wont be a missing ninja ''**good idea' Sakura told her inner.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

" I'm so sick of people thinking I'm weak but i have nothing to do " Hinata said to her self then saw Sakura walking to the Hokage's tower with a bag packed.

" S a a akura were ar e e you going " Hinata asked.

(Sakura POV)

" oh Hinata well I'm leaving the village I'm sick of people under estimating me i want to get stronger " Sakura told Hinata.

" well can i come I'm also sick of being under estimating " Hinata asked Sakura.

" yes yes yes i would never like to be alone come on lets go to Thsunde and tell her " Sakura said to Hinata.

* * *

" Are you sure girls is this what you really want " The hokage asked to two packed girls.

" yes " They both said at the same time.

" OK you are to return to the village 4 years from now i will miss you both be careful and if anything Sakura you and Hinata are to come back any time " The hokage told both girls .

" OK " They both said and bowed and left . " be careful " Thsunde mumbled

* * *

" So Sakura were are we gonna go " Hinata asked

" well hinata we are going to go to moon and star country then rain then mist and last sand then come home we will get each and everyones trust and bring these places to form allies's with Konoha " Sakura told Hinata and that was the last time Konoha saw Sakura Haruno and Hinata Huggya

* * *

**(four years later)**

Two very mysterious people with anbu mask on walked throw the gates of Konoha . One of then had a cat on the mask the figure appered to be a girl with waist length black hair and a very well curved body with huge chest . The next figure had butt length pink hair but it was tucked under her snake on her mask and she had a well curved body with even huger chest .These girls had a star head band on there right arm a moon head band on there left a sand on there waist and a rain on there neck and leaf on there heads as head band's and last mist on there riht ankel's , these girls walked throught the village but then were stopped by Sasuke , Naruto , neji , shikamaru , lee , shino and kiba .

"what is your business here and why do you have 6 head bands " They very lazy ninja asked and got no answer but a sigh .

" well answer the question " Neji said

" we are here for our own reasoned so move a side " Said the nlack haired girl

" no not untill you answer " Naruto said

" This is none of your concern so move " The black haired girl said again.

" Your wasting my time get out of my way before i make you " said the snake masked girl.

" Is that so then to go to the Hokage's office you have to get throw us " Said Sasuke

"get the fuck out of our way before you get hurt " The black haired girl said

" and who's going to hu--" Naruto could not finish his senetence cause Hinata was behind him and wispered " me"and she twisted his arm and put it behind his back.

" that's enough snow lets go " The snake masked girl said and both disappeared in to the tower and both left sent of cherry blossoms.

* * *

" welcome home girls " The hokage said

" hi lady Thsunde " Hinata said

" well when will you be introducing your new self's to the people " Thsunde asked and Hinata turned to sakura .

" Today hold a meeting and only for the people of konoha " Sakura said

" very well and were is allies's you guy's said you would get " Thsunde asked the two beautiful girls .

" well lady Thunde we are the allie's you see all four places gave me and Sakura a head band and that shows that the people of konoha are now also moon, star , sand ,ran and mist " Hinata said and Thsunde smiled a proud smile

" well lets call all people for a " Thsund could not finish cause Rockie 9 and guy's team excluding Sakura and Hinata came in and Sakura and Hinata disapeared .

" may i help you " Thsunde asked

" yah there were two anbu that came in to the village and went to your tower " naruto yelled

" no you must be going crazy there were no anbu who came in here and good that your already here i want all of you to gather the village in front of the tower and dont ask questiond just get to it i want everyone gathered in 20 minutes so go " Thsunde said and showed everyone out of her room .

" ok girls get ready you'll be seen in 20 minutes " Thsunde said and got of her chair and opened the door's to the hokage's tower for evreyone to see her and the girls .

* * *

**( 20 minuties later )**

**" **OK YOU ALL ARE GATHERED HER TODAY BECAUSE TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY FOR MOST NINJAS CAUSE FOUR YEAR'S AGO TO VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE LEFT THE VILLAGE THINKING THEY WERE WEAK AND PEOPLE SAID THESE TWO WONDERFUL GIRLS DIED BUT PEOPLE ARE VERY WRONG"

* * *

" were is she going with this " Naruto asked his friends and everyone kinda looked made cause Thsunde was bring up there dead team mates .

* * *

"WELL TODAY FIRST WE WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU EVERYONE WAS WRONG PLEASE GIRLS COME HERE " Thsunde said turning around and beckoning the girls to come near her . They did as the were told and the ...........

* * *

"THATS THEM TO TWO ANBU " Naruto yelled

" Naruto listen wait before you get ahead of your self " Said Tenten.

* * *

"I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEAT THE NEW AND IMPROVED HINATA HUGYA AND SAKURA HARUNO " Thsunde said and those were the words the word's that lead to 10 very shocked ninjas and very bored pink and black haired girl's ...........

* * *

OH MY GOD I LOVED IT WHAT ABOUT YOU IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS I NEED 2 REVIEWS PLEASEEEE !!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK** OXEYESETTOKILLXO** AND** XxRoseLoverxX **FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST , YOU ALSO ROCK AND WOHOO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HEHE!!!!!!!

* * *

" WELL PLEASE WELCOME BACK THESE TWO WONDERFUL GIRLS AND THESE TWO GIRL'S ARE A SYMBOL OF THE SAND, MIST,MOON,STAR AND RAIN JOINED TOGETHER WITH KONOHA .THESE GIRL'S HAVE GOT ALL 5 PLACE'S TRUST AND FORMED ALLIANCES WITH US SO THIS FRIDAY THERE WILL BE A FORMAL PARTY HELD IN THESE GIRLS HONOR " Thsunde said and everyone but Rockie nine who were still in shock cheered . " WELL YOU MAY GO ON WITH YOUR LIVES " Thsunde said last and Sakura , Hinata and her went in side the tower that's when all of the remaining Rockie nine busted through the door with there sensei's right around the corner . "WERE ARE THEY " everyone buy Sasuke and Neji yelled even shino yelled .

" chill out there Right he--" She looked around for the two girls but only found one which was Hinata " were did Sakura go " Thsunde asked " um well she's out side she said it's a waist of time to stay here she has to go train " Hinata said and then poofed away to see what was up with he best friend.

"were did they go " Naruto asked

" well Sakura went to train and there's only one place to do that and Hinata went after her so they will both be there so go your all giving me a he-- --- well the certenly want to see them " Thsunde said when she realized evreyone was gone already . " ahh welcome back girl's "

* * *

"HINATA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN "Naruto yelled running up to the two girls who were sparring " WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTHING " Naruto asked

" were sparring stupid " Hinata said to Naruto

" Hinata you didn't stutter and you CALLED ME STUPID LIKE TEME THE WORLD IS ENDING " Naruto screamed and started runing around in circle's.

" shut the hell up " Hinata said well yelled at Naruto and was sent flying because she wasn't paying attention to what Sakura was doing.

" hey Sakura that was a cheap shot " Hinata yelled from the other side of the training ground .

" always keep your guard up no matter what " Sakura yelled back and started walking away from everyone but in a second Hinata was running at her with a shuriken and throw it but Sakura did a back hand sprain and dodged it " come on Hinata ou can do better then that " Sakura said

" yah well it is really hair when people are just standing there you know " Hinata said

" yah well i don't see anybody other then you and me " Sakura said back to her

" Sakura give me a break please you know you can hear Naruto from a mile away " Hinata said to Sakura and acting like there wasn't about 10 pairs of eyes watching her and Sakura .

" well then I'm leaving you coming " Sakura asked Hinata who said "no" cause she wanted to catch up on what's been happening

" well see yah around snowy " Sakura said to Hinata

" cherry why don't you stay " Hinata asked

" i have better things to do then be under estimated again and bedside's it's not like there's any thing introsting about being here there's no one to fight so bye " Sakura said and was about to leave when Kakshi spoke " why don't you girls fight each one of us to see who wins to see if you have improved or not " Kakshi said which made Sakura turn around and say " i don't have to prove my self to you guy's your a waist of time " and with those last word's she was gone in a flash

* * *

SORRY THIS WAS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP I NEED 4 REVIEW'S TO GET THE NEXT ONE READY !!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

OK PEOPLE I HAVE BEEN GETTING REVIEW"S AND I NEEDED 4 SO I DO HAVE 4 SO HERE WE GO .!!!!!!!!!.!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"what was that about " Naruto asked Hinata

" no emotion " Hinata said plainly

" what do you mean " Asked Neji

" i mean she doesn't have emotion after we left she was quiet and pretty much acted like Sasuke but less cold hearted " Hinata said and everyone compared Sakura and Sasuke .

" well i better i see what's up with her " Hinata said and in 1 sec she was gone

" well so much for catching up " Naruto said

" Sakura has changed because of us Hinata has to but not like Sakura she's not her nice self anymore she's more like train train train ever seance that day we said that to her she was sick and tired of people calling her weak so now she's not and she think's we are a waist of time to her " Kakashi said to the others

" yah well i would be to " Ino said and TenTen noded

" well let's get old Sakura back " Naruto said

" she has no emotion i wonder what that means " Naruto added

* * *

"Sakura honey you have to face them some day " Hinata said to Sakura

"Yah well that's not today i don't want to be known as weak anymore and i won't but these people are just there because we know them i don't have to prove myself when i know i could beat all of them up " Sakura said and threw a shreken at a tree

" how did you know i was there " asked Naruto and the other's just looked surprised cause they covered there chakura to .

" I'm not stuiped " Sakura said and got up and was about to leave again when some one grabbed her wrist . Sakura didn't even turn around and all she said is " Hinata let me go " Hinata didn't let her go .

" Sakura stay " Hinata told not asked

" why should i " Sakura asked

" Sakura please stay we want to see if you got any strong " Ino said

" i don't have to prove myself to you " Sakura said and wiped her wrist away

" Sakura you will stay and that's an order we want to see if you got any stronger " said a new voice that everyone turned around to but Sakura who already knew who it was .

" fine who do i fight first lady Thsunde " She asked the hokage

" let's start with Ino your up " Thsunde said and ino walked to Sakura and got in fighting stance

" Begin " Kakashi said and everyone backed up, Thsunde watched as Sakura stood there with her eye's closed not even moving a muscle , that's when Ino attack still no movement Sakura just stood there until Ino throw a shreken(sp) at her and all Sakura did was side step and she dodged the shraken(sp) very easily, that's when Sakua decided she was bored so she hit Ino in gut and she passed out " next " Sakura said crouching down healing Ino .

" um ok Tenten your up " Thsunde said watching as Sakura could heal Ino in a second and was already up and Ino was in shika's hand's cause Sakura gave a big blow to Ino but with no chakura

" Im not easy like Ino " Tenten said with a smirk

" yah well im not easy at all " Sakura said back

" began " Kakashi said and tenten throw about thonsend's of weapon's but Sakura dodged every single one and jumped on a tree and stood there .

" why are you running Sakura " Tenten asked

" im not running " Sakura said and a miro image of tenten's attack hit Tenten and she was out . That's when Sakura went down there and repeated the process of healing .

" next " Sakura said noteing for Neji to come get Tenten .

" um let's see kiba your up " Thsune said and Kiba went to the feald

" ready princess " and that was the biggest mistake he made cause Sakura had already poofed behind him and knocked him out and said " don't call me princess " and she told lee to come and get him cause he didn't need to heal cause all she did was knock him out .

"next " Sakura said boredly ( i dont think that's i word but what ever )

" um ok shino " Thsund said and that went on and in about 3 minutes all that was left was Naruto and sasuke.

"ok let's have Naruto come " Thsunde said but naruto didn't move " i can't fight sakura she's my team mate " Naruto said a little woried that he would hurt her .

' Naruto fight me or else your gonna pass out in a sec and im not gonna heal you " sakura said that and smirked at what Naruto's reaction was .

" fine but im going easy " Naruto said and got into fighting Poisson .

**( ten minute's latter ) **

naruto was on the ground unconscious " last "

" um ok Sasuke your up " Thsunde said and everyone was watching cause they really want to see Konoha's strongest boy and possibly Konoha's strongest girl

" fight " Kakshi said

The fight went like this Sakura won of course but Sasuke put up a fight sasuke was copying everyone of Sakura's moves That's when Sakura copyed one of Sasuke's move's and looked him in his own mind and that's when he passed out and Sakura realised the mind trap justu .

" ok in done in going home and ---------- wait were do i live " Sakura asked cause Sakura heard her parent's died a week after she left .

" you live with Naruto , Kakashi and Sasuke in the uchia manison " Thsunde said to Sakura

" great what a delight " Sakura said and started walking away.

" Naruto Kakshi take Sakura to the mansion and Sasuke you can go to " Thsunde said and they all walked away .

* * *

With Hinata " she's gonna kill them " Hinata said to Neji when they were walking home

" who Sakura " Neji asked

" yup there gonna go crazy Sakura is not the same she's way meaner to you guy's that is she hasn't smiled seance that day we left " Hinata said a little worried for her best friend

" they will be fine " Nejis said back

" im not worried about them " Hinata said and walked a head .

* * *

" ok here it is your room " Naruto Said opening a room with green walls and bed with a dresser and bathroom .

" thank you " Sakura said and walked in put her bag down and walked out the door .

" hey Sakura-chan i know you don't want to come but me Sasuke and his girlfriend and my girlfriend are going do you want to come and have ramen with us .

Sakura's thoughts SASUKE GIRLFRIEND KEEP PLAYING IN HER HEAD SHE COULDN'T GET IT OUT AN SAKURA COULD ADMIT SHE WAS JEALOUS REALLY JEALOUS BUT SHE WOULD TELL NO ONE '

"No " Sakura said and walked out of the mansion and walked to the huggya mansion with the word's still spinning in her head

* * *

OK THERE YOU HAVE IT I LOVED IT AND DON'T WORRY THIS IS A SASUSAKU AND HINANARU FANFIC BUT IM SPICING IT UP AND I NEED 8 REVIEW'S TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE HEHE LOVE YAH !!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OK PEOLE THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OH AND I HAVN'T BEEN SAYING THIS BUT THIS IS FOR ALL CHAPTER'S CAUSE I MAY FORGET **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **yet Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura walked to the huggya mansion with word's playing in her head till she reached the huggya mansion and saw Neji .

" were's Hinata " Sakura asked Neji

" she's coming we were gonna train wanna come " Neji asked

" sure " Sakura said and Hinata got there and said .

" i don't feel so good you guy's can go " And that's when she went back inside and went to sleep .

" well it's just you and me let's go " Neji said

* * *

They were walking through the village and were passing by the ramen place when Sakura saw a red head clinging to Sakura and a blond that would make Ino run for money .

" hey it's Sakura-chan and Huggya " Naruto said the last part disappointed. " Sakura what are you doing with Neji " Naruto asked

" train " Sakura said plainly

" why don't you sit and eat and sadly the huggya can come to " Naruto asked

"no " Sakura said but was pulled by neji to sit .

" good so Sakura-chan were have you been for the past 4 years " Naruto said and all he got was a point to 6 headband's on Sakura .

" can we leave " Sakura asked Neji

" why are you leaving so soon " the red head asked trying to be nice but failed badly . ( karin is a whore slut bitch face sorry i don't like her hehe)

" cause this is a waist of my time " Sakura said getting up but got pulled back down by Neji .

" are saying that we are a waist of your time " asked the blond .

" yes " Sakura said with a yawn .

" bitch " Karin said

" Karin stop " Sasuke said

" well i see no female dog here do you Neji " Sakura said with a smirk and neji chuckled

" nope " Neji said

" your just jealous cause we have Sasuke and Naruto " the blond known as honey said

" ha don't make me laugh seriously i don't care about those two there both piece of shits There just my friend " Sakura said

" Bitch im gonna kill you " Karin said getting up and sasuke sighing and thinking ' well then piece of shit but i do want to see karin get beat up so let's see were this goes'

" why wounld you kill a dog they have done nothing to you " Sakura said

" you know what that's it " honey said and got up and tried to punch Sakura and failed cause sakura poffed behind her .

" well ill be on my way oh and bedside's the fact that you have Sasuke and Naruto i have Neji " Sakura said and graped neji's hand a poofed away

' what does she mean she's got Neji are they dating they can't what's this feeling in my stomach awwww ' Sasuke thought

" you guy's are so stupid the only reason were dating you is cause of fangirl's and you know that you just made our best friend get mad and know i think she's dating the huggya the world is ending " naruto said with out take a breather

" were through " Sasuke said to Karin who looked at him and said

" no we can't be through you can't break up with me you can't " Karin said and started fake crying.

" yah well he just did and i trough with you to " Naruto said to Honey and both boy's walked away to the training ground .

* * *

" what do you mean you got me " Neji asked with a tint of blush on his face .

" well i do got you as a training partner" Sakura said while putting on her glove's .

"o-' Neji didn't finish cause o-

" Sakura-chan " Naruto said

" what " Sakura asked ( naruto didn't let me finish my sentence )

" can we train with you to " Naruto asked and Sasuke just fallowed behind .

" if you want shit " sakura said and confused everyone

" That's not good " Sakura said

* * *

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME I NEED 16 REVIEWS TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE BYE BYE THANKS FOR READING Q!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

OK PEOPLE THIS IS FOR YESTERDAY WHICH WAS NARUTOS BDAY IM GOING TO UPDATE 2 STORIES THAT HAVE THE MOST REVIEW AND HERES NUMBER 1.R&R.

Sakura looked up and her eyes looked distant then she said.

"Hinata is in Danger west border of Konoha bridge "said Sakura as she disappeared. When everyone got there Itachi stood attacking one of the akaski members which confused Naruto, Sasuke and Neji.

"Itachi-nii where is Hinata "asked Sakura.

"She's over there my replacement attacked her and I sensed Hinata's danger so I came" said Itachi.

"Itachi you're going to get yourself killed "said Sakura as she went to check Hinata. As Naruto, Neji and Sasuke watched Sasuke got so jealous and mad he tried to attack Itachi but in a split second Sakura was in front saying.

" Sasuke not the time he's with us go warn the Hokage the Akaski is attacking " said Sakura and Naruto toke off .

" b b ut Sakura my clan " said Sasuke.

" he will explain later right Itachi-nii" said Sakura with a Smirk .

" of course cherry " said Itachi as he winked at Sasuke and he glared.

" they're coming Neji take Hinata to safety " said Sakura .

" Sasuke we need Shikamaru to figure an escape for the villagers" said Sakura and he nodded.

" Itachi put the safety thing up We are going to be in a big war" said Sakura.

OMG IM SO SORRY ITS SHORT I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO UPDATE I GOT IN TROBLE I GTGG BEFORE MY DAD KILLS ME.


End file.
